


Fun date

by Anonymous



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Ferris Wheels, Fluff, M/M, Romance, date, johnmark, rides, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mark and Johnny have a romantic date on the Ferris wheel.
Relationships: Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: anonymous





	Fun date

Johnny and Mark were at Six Flags, having the time of their lives. 

They were riding mostly baby rides, because Mark was scared of the big kid rides. 

“Baby do you wanna ride the ferris wheel?” Johnny asked.

“S-sure w-we can,” Mark said. 

He was very nervous and scared about what could happen to him and his lover.

Both of them only had one ticket left to spare, so they decided to do a romantic cliche on the ferris wheel. 

“Tickets please…” The miserable teen said. 

“Here you go” Johnny said, giving the teen the tickets.

“ Go ahead”, Johnny and Mark sitting in the ferris wheel seat.

“I hate my life..” the teen said, very depressed. 

Now the ride started, Johnny gave Mark a kiss one the lips being a romantic daddy.

“D-daddy I’m s-scared” Mark said, shaking in fear.

“ It’s going to be okay baby, just hold my hand” “okay daddy”. 

They were both enjoying the air and night sky, Mark was actually really enjoying it.

After 10 minutes, the ride was over and they had to get off.

“T-that was really fun,” Mark said, blushing while holding his boyfriend's hand still. 

“See I told you, you were so brave for me.”

“Let's go get some ice cream.

“Okay!!”. 

Now they were both at the ice cream shop, and both got some chocolate ice cream. 

They both ate it in the car, listening to music on the radio.

Both of them are done eating now “ Let’s go home now, so we can get some rest.”  
“Okay, because I’m sleepy now.”

“Haha okay baby.” Johnny said, petting Mark's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fandom!!! I hope y'all like this!!!


End file.
